Bladebreakers
Bladebreakers (BBAチーム BBA Chīmu), are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade, Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution About It has own team which helps promote their idea of Beyblading, named the "Bladebreakers" (in English, "BBA Team" in the original). These Bladers represent the ideals of the BBA as well as are responsible for the spirit of Beyblade itself being kept alive and were originally gather to protect the world from Voltaire Hiwatari's initial threat in Russia. The 4 bladers went through hardships together to bring themselves to the point they could defeat the Demolition Boys. They continued to protect the interests of the BBA and Beyblade ever since, even protecting their own team against foes such as the Saint Shields. One of the most notable things about the team compared to all others is their fighting styles vary greatly. Often most other teams have a specific running theme among their Bladers, but the Bladebreakers each have their individual styles, fitting in with their ideal of supporting all styles of Beyblading. The BBA team went through several changes in Beyblade G Revolution after losing 3 of its top bladers to other teams (Max, Rai and Kai). The Bladebreaker team re-formed with the addition of Daichi under the new name of "G Revolutions" to stop BEGA. This time the teams goals was to keep Beyblading as a sport everyone could enjoy and fight the new proposed direction of Beyblade Boris wished to take the sport. At the seasons end the fate of the BBA and its team is left unknown. However, true to its ideals, it reverts back to its origins and the BBA team itself is seen running a simple tournament with a new set of younger Bladers while its team contemplates their future actions. History Beyblade: 2000 In the first season of the original series, the Bladebreakers are first formed by Mr. Dickenson after the Japanese Qualifiers. This was done to help take down Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari and the Biovolt Corporation once Tyson's father, Tatsuya Granger, came into contact with Voltaire's right-hand man, Boris Balkov. Throughout the season, they travel all across the world and learn new Beyblading techniques and face off against different opponents of the sort, winning tournaments along the way. By the time they finish their journey in Europe, they head to Russia for the finals against the Demolition Boys, where they learn the true reason behind the team's formation. In the end, Tyson defeats Tala, winning the championships for the Bladebreakers and putting an end to Biovolt. Beyblade: V-Force In V-Force, the Bladebreakers have disbanded and everyone goes their separate ways. However, they reunite once again with Tyson and Kenny's classmate, Hilary Tachibana to face the Saint Shields (who explain that their Bit-Beasts are sacred spirits with dangerous powers), the Zagart company, and the Psykick Organization. All of these aforementioned groups are after their sacred bit-beasts, and they all succeed at taking at least one bit-beast, only to be defeated and the Bladebreaker who lost his bit-beast getting it back. Later, they split into two factions: Tyson & Max and Kai & Ray, for the World Championships, which Tyson manages to win. Beyblade: G-Revolution In G-Revolution, Kai, Ray and Max leave the team again to battle against Tyson in the World Championships. Kai rejoins the Blitzkrieg Boys, Ray rejoins the White Tiger X, and Max joins his mother's team, the PPB All Starz. Meanwhile, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and a new blader named Daichi are now what's left of the Bladebreakers, which is renamed the BBA Revolution. Together, they are coached by Tyson's older brother, Hiro, and they manage to win the World Beyblading Tournament, meaning that Tyson has successfully defended his World Champion title. Later, when the BEGA League, which was started by Boris, takes over the BBA, Max, Ray, and eventually Kai, return to the BBA Revolution to take them down and bring Beyblading back to its former glory. At this point, they officially go by a new team name: the G Revolutions. Achievements Asian Tournament - Won American Tournament - Won Majestics Tournament - Won World Championships Tournament - Won Team Psykicks Tournament (Round 1) - Won Team Psykicks Tournament (Round 2) - Won V Force Tournament - Won (Tyson & Max) Tag Team World Tournament - Won (Tyson & Daichi) Justice Five Tournament - Won Gallery Bladebreakers (Ep. 10).jpg Bladebreakers.jpg 4DQaXr1.jpg|Beyblade Manga and Anime Comparsion 25352259_1647207902000478_1803225590944882620_o.jpg|Bladebreakers on Beyblade Rising Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution.jpg gbc2.jpg|Beyblade on Beyblade Rising Manga (Art By Takao Aoki) tumblr_m0nc7ehJ2m1rqdoeao1_1280.png Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teams Category:The Chosen One Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Manga Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Determinators Category:The Messiah Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rivals Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Bond Protector Category:Organizations